It Comes, It Goes, the Creature Glows
It Comes, It Goes, the Creature Glows is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise While at the beach, the gang encounters a monster made of glowing seaweed. Synopsis Scooby and the gang are at the beach. Shaggy and Scooby are building a life-sized sandcastle. They finish it and go inside. Scooby looks out the window and sees a monster made of glowing seaweed. When he tells Shaggy to look and Shaggy does, the creature is gone. Shaggy tells Scooby he must be seeing things. Scooby agrees and they continue walking around in their sandcastle. Fred is drawing trap blueprints. Daphne is looking at Scooby and Shaggy’s sandcastle, and Velma is reading. A man walks up to the gang. He asks them if they want to buy one of his chocolate bars. Velma says no, and he storms off. Fred says he’s Jameson Jorareo, the creator of James Chocolate Bars. Inside the sandcastle Scooby and Shaggy are eating at a large table they built. Scooby takes a bite of pizza and he sees the Glowing Seaweed Creature again. He points it out to Shaggy, but when Shaggy looks the creature is gone. Shaggy tells Scooby he still must be seeing things. Scooby takes sand out of his pocket and blocks out the windows. Suddenly, the door opens and the Glowing Seaweed Creature enters. He warns them away from the beach, and then vanishes. Outside of the sandcastle, Fred has finished all his trap blueprints. He enters Scooby and Shaggy’s sandcastle. Scooby and Shaggy run down and start digging a basement. Shaggy explains what happened. Scooby and Shaggy jump in the basement and cover it up. Fred goes out of the sandcastle and explains what Scooby and Shaggy saw. The gang split up to look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The Glowing Seaweed Creature pops out of the water and roars at Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run away but the creature lassos them with seaweed. He pulls them into the ocean with him. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They meet Ms. Weed; she wants some of the glowing seaweed off of the creature. Ms. Weed walks off. Daphne leans against a palm tree, and when Fred and Velma aren't looking the Glowing Seaweed Creature grabs Daphne. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are knocked out in a strange cave. They wake up and see a treasure chest. They open it hoping to find gold but they find glowing seaweed. Shaggy sees the Glowing Seaweed Creature walk into the cave holding Daphne. He puts her down next to Shaggy and Scooby. When the creature is gone, Daphne grabs some of the glowing seaweed to find it is surprisingly heavy and thick. She slices it open and diamonds fall out of the seaweed. Daphne says they need to get back to Fred and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are looking for Daphne. Velma trips on a rock, opening a secret passageway. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne come out. Daphne explains that the glowing seaweed has diamonds in it. Velma says she solved the mystery and Fred says they need to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Glowing Seaweed Creature. A net falls on the creature and Fred pulls off the mask. The monster is Ms. Weed. She stole diamonds and hid them in fake seaweed. She was planning to smuggle the diamonds into Africa. Sheriff James comes and takes Ms. Weed away. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are inside their sandcastle. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Glowing Seaweed Creature Suspects Culprits Locations *Beach **Cave Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff